Rex rgis Incendia
by N.K.Barton
Summary: Team Hell no has split and Kane has been haunted by dark dreams. One night He waked up to find his brother, The Undertaker, who has come to warn Kane of a dark Prophasy. (Rated M For Violence, Language, and some Adult content) (Playing from the Kane/Taker Story line were magic is real.)
1. Prologue

Rex rgis Incendia

Extraho

_Frater oh frater , audite meus votum._  
_umbra es cado , quod flamma est inflammo _  
_ego sentio vox tumor in juvenis _  
_vicis propinquo_

Brother oh brother, hear my prayer.  
The shadows are falling, and flame is kindled.  
I can feel the power growing inside you  
as the time approaches.

_Vicis of umbra quod flamma,_  
_procer mos inflecto ut rex , _  
_nuper flos. _  
_A novus rex rgis of incendia._

The time of shadow and flame,  
where a prince will bow to the king,  
newly crowned.  
A new king of fire.

_vicis duco propinquus_  
_vicis duco propinquus_  
_vicis..._

The time draws near  
The time draws near  
The time...

_Is est vicis_

It is time.


	2. Somnium

**Authors note: This is my first WWE Fan fic. I do hope you like it. If you do like it please please please write a review. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue stories, quite simply because they inspire me. So please, review and enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Somnium

It was the thunder that woke Kane early that morning. He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock, which read 3:00.  
Witching hour. Kane thought to himself as he rolled out of bed and put his mask on. He walked over to the hotel window and opened it, enjoying the cold wind, though he could't feel the rain that sprinkled on his bare chest, but he did notice the slight hissing sound they made as they evaporated.

He looked over his shoulder at his roommate, none other than the oh so perfect John Cena. Despite the fact that he and Cena no longer had any need or desire to blatantly go after each other, and despite John's fruitless attempts to befriend the monster after Daniel Bryan had basically abandoned his now ex-partner, Kane loathed having to share a room with anyone. The federation had apparently lost too much money due to law suites from several people , mostly Paul Heyman, and so they had to cut back on certain expenses such as housing for the Super Stars, and therefore everyone had a roommate. Some people, like Kofi and R-Truth were roommates all the time, the two of them were inseparable. As is Brodus Clay and "Sweet T" Tensai. Kane and Daniel used to be roommates, much to the annoyance of both men, but now that they had officially "broke up" Daniel was rooming with God knows who, and Kane was rooming John fucking Cena.

Kane shook his head and turned back to the rainy night and leaned on the window sill. Kane was wondering how he had gotten to this point. He had once been the most terrifying force in the ring. He had taken out everyone, The Undertaker, Triple H , The Rock, all of them had fallen before him at one time. He had set men on fire and electrocuted the testicles of Shane McMahon. He had thrown Rob Van Dam through the wall of a steel cage. Now he was nothing more than a joke. The Big Red Monster had been turned into The Big Red Level headed huggable lump.

Kane growled at the thought. He hated knowing what he had become. He needed to find some way to go back to what he used to be. A Monster, a machine.

Kane felt the familiar chill run up his spine and he sat up straight, clenching his fists.

"Hello, Dead Man." Kane said as he turned to face his brother. "To what do I owe the honor of your night stalking?"

"You know damn well why I am here Kane." The Undertaker said as he stepped out of the shadows, lowering his hood, dark green eyed looking at his younger brother.

"So I was right." Kane said, walking forward until he was only inches away from the Undertaker. "You received a prophecy?"

Taker nodded and sat at the foot of Kane's bed. Kane tilted his head, his hair falling over his bad eye as he studied his brother. He looked tired, as if he had not rested in several days. They were silent for several minutes before Kane sighed and sat next to his older brother.

"You would not be here if it did not have something to do with me." Kane said looking at the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees. "What do I need to know?"

Undertaker sighed and shook his head. "I can't tell you specifics Kane, you know that." He said as he watched Cena turn over in his bed. "I just had to warn you. Something is going to happen and it is going to happen soon." Undertaker turned to Kane. "You need to be ready for it. You need to..." Undertaker pressed his lips together into a thin line. Kane nodded and looked at the rain blowing in through the window.

"I need to finish what I started." Kane said, almost sadly. "I need to exercise that which makes me weak. I need to purge myself of my...humanity."

Taker sighed. Kane was not stupid, despite what some people may think. His brother was wise in his own way, and he was very aware. He knew Kane was getting ready for this even before the Prophecy came to him. Kane knew more than he ever let on.

"Not completely." Undertaker said, looking at his younger brother's larger figure. "Just parts of it, such as compassion for others. You need to protect yourself right now, and if that means hurting other you must do it."

Kane nodded and ran his hand through his hair, looking back at the Undertaker.

"Thank you for telling me." Kane said with a sigh. "It's been a long time since we have talked about...anything."

Undertaker let a rare smile hint on his lips and nodded. To be honest, Undertaker was almost sad about what was going to happen to his little brother. Kane had become almost human again, almost like when they were kids, before the fire.

Undertaker stood up and lifted his hood back over his head and looked at the window.  
"I need to go." He said as lighting flashed in the room, causing shadows to dance over the two demons. "I will be seeing you again soon Kane."

Kane bowed his head in respect before watching the Undertaker walk back into the shadows. He was gone.

Kane sighed again and pulled a chair up to the window were he sat down and let the rain sprinkle on his face.

A few hours later John Cena woke up to find Kane asleep in the chair by the window. His hair was dripping wet, but his skin was bone dry. John shook Kane awake and smiled, telling him that they had to get going soon. He was amazed that he hadn't jumped away in shock, when Kane's good eye looked at him and it wasn't it's usual hazel, it was amber.


End file.
